Because of safety concerns, individuals, especially children, are increasingly using protective helmets for activities such as, for example, skiing, roller blading, ice skating, and bicycling. Helmets, however, are only available in limited styles and colors. As a result, it is often difficult for parents to identify their children from others with similar helmets. Moreover, those wearing helmets may not be able to express their individuality with off-the-shelf helmets that are identical to many others in style and color.
Thus, there is a need to overcome these and other problems of the prior art and to provide helmet attachments that allow wearers to personalize their helmet without compromising the helmets structural integrity or adding excessive weight.